The aim of this project is to develop a practical model of myeloid cell mediated immune surveillance to investigate the trafficking signals used by these cells at rest and during disease states (i.e. infection, allergic, and inflammatory reactions). Projects: 1. In vitro proliferation and differentiation of hematopoietic progenitors into macrophages/dendritic cells.2. Characterization of the functional maturation of dendritic cells, comparing homeostasis to disease states.3. Ex vivo transfer of differentiated cells into recipient mice (wild type, p47phox-/- ). 4. Macrophage/dendritic cell apoptosis5. In vitro model of dendritic cell phagocytosis of host leukocytes6. Characterize granulocyte survival, apoptosis and clearance in inflamed tissue. - hematopoietic progenitors,immunomodulation,dendritic cell,granulocyte,macrophage,inflammation,apoptosis,acute and chronic inflammation